Is There A Reason
by Gemini's-Are-Badass
Summary: One-shot Lietro Lance skips a class and so does Pietro. What will happen between the two? I suck with summaries but I assure you the story is better that this shit summary. Read and Review. YAOI! DON'T LIKE! DON'T READ! RATED M FOR A REASON!


_***Is There A Reason?***_

Again. Fucking again he saw that side-ways glance his so-called teammate give him for possibly the millionth time that day, hell, for the millionth time that _class_. Lance Alvers sat next to his sort of friend/major annoyance Pietro Maximoff in the boring as all hell class known to the human race as the torturous subject of _math_. God how Lanced absolutely hated this class with a burning passion but if he skipped one more time this week Mystique made it very clear she would have his head mounted on her wall. The only other thing that bothered the walking earthquake was the fact that the speed demon just kept _staring_ at him. Even if Pietro didn't know he knew, why the fuck was he even staring in the first place? Did Toad draw something on his face when he dosed off earlier? Did Pietro draw something on his face? Lance wouldn't put it past either of them. Before he was able to ask what the hell was Pietro's problem the bell to end class rang and just as he knew would happen, the sliver-haired teen was gone. _Damn him and that stupid fucking super speed of his._ Lance simply got up, stretched, and left the classroom in favor of the Brotherhood's more preferred place of slacking off; the boy's bathroom they had defaced earlier on in the year. Mystique only said he wasn't allowed to skip math again, she never said anything about not being allowed to skip English. Besides, he heard that they had a sub today anyway so more than likely only a few people would actually show up. Once the bell to signal the start of 4th period rang Lance was officially stuck in the bathroom for the next 40 minuets or so until his 5th period which was gym. Not too bad since he got to eat right after but still a pain in the ass, but there was still that little nagging fact about Pietro's staring at him throughout the whole of last class. It didn't make much sense to the Leader of the Brotherhood, but then again, Pietro almost never made any sense on a _normal_ basis. Deciding to try and push the little sliver- haired annoyance out of his mind, the brunette-teen pulled out a PSP (courtesy of Toad who most likely stole it from some kid or a random store) and began to absentmindedly play the game that was already in the device. Lance had no idea what the game was called but at lease it was entertaining. Best part about having a bathroom in a school that belongs solely to you: no body comes in to bother you. That is, unless you're one of the Brotherhood.

Distracted by the game he was playing, Lance didn't notice that there was a new occupant to the damaged and spray painted bathroom. Pietro himself had entered the Brotherhood 'sanctuary' and was, once again, staring at Lance, albeit for a different reason this time. _Didn't he say he wasn't allowed to skip classes today?_ The speed demon thought about it for only a split second before shrugging the offending thought away. He decided to take a seat next to the older boy on the semi-clean bathroom floor, effectively gaining the brunette's attention.

Lance nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt someone sit down next to him, only calming down slightly when he noticed it was only Pietro. He quickly shut off the game and put the device back into his draw-string bag he had brought with him today. Great, there goes his peace and quiet. Pietro just had to skip this period didn't he?

"I thought you liked your sewing class. Why ya skippin?" Lance decided if he was going to have to be with Pietro for the rest of this period he might as well talk to the boy. Said teen just shrugged and looked at the graffiti on the bathroom stall doors.

"There was a sub today. You know how much I hate subs. They always let the class run wild and I like to work in peace, although I'm finished my main project anyway so it really didn't matter if there was a sub today or not." That was one thing about Pietro that wasn't surprising. When it came to his sewing class he could finish the whole curriculum in a matter of hours and without a single flaw. Sewing was one of the few things that kept his interest in school and because of that it was really the only class he was passing. Lance wasn't really surprised when he found out the speedsters secret interest, even if it was by accident. No one else in the Brotherhood really knew that Pietro liked to sew as much as he liked being fast and Lance had promised he wouldn't say anything but he still did tease the silverette about it from time to time.

"Yeah, I heard there was a sub for my English so as you can see, I skipped too. Not like I wanted to learn about stupid sonnets anyway." Lance heard his teammate snicker a bit and let a faint smile ghost across his face. He didn't know why but whenever he was able to make Pietro laugh it always brought a smile to his usually scowling face. Suddenly he remembered last period and the question he was unable to ask. "By the way, all throughout last period you were staring at me, how come?" At the question Pietro visibly tensed and looked away from Lance.

Pietro couldn't believe he had been caught, and he was so careful too! His thoughts were going a good 30-40 miles a second and none of them seemed to give him a good excuse at to _why_ he had been staring at his teammate for a good 40 something minuets. Truth be told, there was only a slight, tiniest, little chance that the speedster had an itsy, minor, little crush on a boy who called him an annoying drama queen on a bi-daily basis who only really ever talked to him when Pietro could keep his mouth from spewing random insults that were less than necessary. They were friends and Pietro was glad Lance even considered him that! There was no way in hell he could just say 'Oh that? I was staring because I'm probably head over fucking heels in love with you', yeah, that would go SO well with the guy who practically oozed straightness.

"What did you just say?" Pietro was snapped out of his thoughts at Lance's tone. He sounded like he just head something disbeli- wait. Wait, wait, wait, waitwaitwaitwaitwait_waitwaitwaitwaitWAIT! Oh shit! Please tell me I didn't just fucking say that out loud!_

"W-what do you mean Alver's? I haven't said anything." His voice was less than convincing and the stutter in the beginning didn't help his case either.

"No, you said something, and I wanna hear you say that again just so I know I'm not going crazy." Shit. This can't be happening! No way had THE Pietro Maximoff just involuntarily told his crush that he was in love with him without even realizing it!

"I didn't say anything Lance. I think you need to get your ears checked, maybe all those earthquakes finally fucked up what little hearing you had." _Fuck! Just shut up Pietro! You aren't helping your situation at all!_ His normally speeding heart was beating even faster if that was even humanly possible. Or in his case mutantly possible. Lance was glaring at him now and he was moving closer. Oh shit, that wasn't good. No, no, no, Lance needed to stay back or else Pietro won't be able to hide the immense blush on his face for much longer. _Come on Maximoff just run! You can run right now and he'd never be able to catch you! Why aren't you running you dumbass! Fucking run already!_ But he couldn't move. Part of his brain was SCREAMING at him to bolt out of there and head back to the boarding house but the other part was numb and wouldn't allow him to move. So he just sat there, looking to the floor as Lance got closer and closer until the older teen had Pietro pinned to the wall.

"You know damn well I'm not moving until you tell me exactly what you said Maximoff. Now spill it." Keeping his eyes to the ground, Pietro shook his head, still refusing to allow Lance to see his face. "Pietro." Said teen flinched slightly at the anger behind the way his name was said. He knew Lance wouldn't stay patient for very much longer. There was no way out now. He had no choice. This was it for the silverette. He was going to die on a dirty bathroom floor in a shitty school because he couldn't learn to keep his damn mouth shut.

"I said that I loved you."

"Sorry, I couldn't hear you that time. Speak up."

"I said that I loved you."

"Nope, still didn't hear you. Again."

"I SAID I FUCKING LOVE YOU OKAY!?" Pietro made the mistake of snapping his head up to glare at Lance who now had a perfectly clear view of his bright red face. The glare quickly faded to a look of total embarrassment and shame and he snapped his eyes shut tight. He heard Lance chuckle above him and he waited for the torment he knew was coming to him.

"I thought you said that." Suddenly instead of feeling some sort of pain from being hit or hearing some kind of stinging insult, Pietro felt a pair of warm lips press against his own slightly cooler ones and his eyes flew open. Lance was kissing him. Lance Alver's, the guy he thought was as straight as a steel arrow, was _kissing him_. He almost thought this was some kind of sick joke on Lance's part until he felt something even hotter than the other boy's lips run across his own. Lance was asking for entrance to the silverette's mouth; and God be _damned _if Pietro didn't open up immediately. Throwing caution out the fucking proverbial window, Pietro let his eyes slide close and shyly wrapped his arms around Lance's neck while the older teen moved his own arms around Pietro's waist, effectively pulling him closer. Their tongues danced together in a dance Pietro never thought he would even play a part in. When the need for oxygen became absolutely necessary the two broke apart and Pietro looked like he was about to faint while Lance only looked slightly disheveled.

"Bu-but I-I thought, a-aren't you straight?" Lance smiled and gave another small chuckle.

"About as straight as you are 'Tro." Now Pietro was confused. Severely confused.

"But, you and Kitty-"

"Just good friends. Never really had much interest in her romantically. I mean sure, I tried going on a date with her once but it didn't really feel like a date. More like the two of just hanging out and having a little fun. Nothing more. Besides, I was more interested in a certain silver-haired speedster." The smirk Lance gave Pietro just then nearly had the other melting in his arms.

"S-so does this mean, you know, t-that you-"

"'Tro." Pietro jumped a bit at the way Lance just cut him off like that.

"Y-yeah?"

"Just shut up for once and let's continue." For the first time since they met Pietro actually did what Lance told him to do, no questions asked. The second their lips connect again fire coursed through both teen's body's spurring them on to go even further than just making out on the bathroom floor. Pietro's hands stayed tangled in Lance's hair but Lance's hands no longer lay idle on the silverette's waist. As their tongues danced again, Lance's hands moved up under Pietro's shirt and ran across every inch of that milky white skin. Pietro mewled into the kiss which only seemed to spur Lance further. Rubbing his thumbs over the speedster's nipples proved to gain him a reaction Avalanche quiet enjoyed. Pietro pulled back from the kiss to let out a high pitched, needy moan.

"L-Lance… hah, m-more." With a plea like that how could the brunette say no? He licked a trail up his friend turned boyfriend's neck and used one hand to pinch at a pert nub while the other trailed back down to a more private area.

"More what 'Tro? Ya gotta give specifics here~" The writhing teen let out a small whimper as Lance's hand that had trailed south rubbed much too gently at the rather painful bulge in his much too tight skinny jeans.

"Please, I-I want you to, ahh!" Another moan cut off his sentence as Lance gave a particularly rough twist of his nipple. After regaining a bit of composure the silverette finished his sentence. "I want you to touch me, please." The 'please' sounded so small and frail coming out of Pietro's mouth, as if saying the word would cause him to burst into flames. Lance decided that he'd teased the little speed demon enough and pulled away just enough to unzip both pairs of jeans before roughly tugging Pietro's off and tossing them to the side. Before he could get out of his own jeans though, he found his back pressed against the bathroom wall and a very red-faced Pietro kneeling down in front of him, fidgeting slightly. "Um, c-can I?" The mere fact that Pietro Maximoff was asking permission to do something was a miracle in itself. Lance smirked and shifted into a more comfortable position.

"Who's stopping you, Pietro~" The speed demon shivered at the way Lance had said his name. It sounded so _sexy_ coming out of his mouth. A little nervous but completely determined, Pietro pulled off Lance's jeans quickly, only hesitating for a brief moment before doing the same to his boxers. And this is where Pietro went from a little nervous to a panicking train-wreck (inwardly of course). Lance was big, a lot bigger than Pietro initially thought. He was starting to wonder if he would even be able to take the whole thing without splitting himself in half. Okay, maybe he was being a bit of a drama queen right now but he was honestly still a virgin down there. No matter what people thought, the most Pietro ever put out was a blow job. No one has _ever_ gotten farther than that with him. With a small gulp, he took the hard shaft in one slightly unsteady hand and, surprisingly to Lance, leaned in and gave the swollen head an attentive lick. Lance leaned his head back against the wall and let out small sighs a low moans of appreciation as Pietro used his tongue to lick up and down his throbbing erection. The brunette was about to tell Pietro to hurry it up until suddenly his whole cock was engulfed in a warm wet heat. It took everything Lance had not to buck up into the silverette's willing mouth and his hand flew to grab a fist full of white locks. A low moan escaped past his lips as Pietro began deep-throating him with surprising ease.

Through his pleasure fogged mind, Lance had a sudden appealing idea. Using his free hand, he coated three fingers in his own saliva and nonchalantly trailed them down to the smaller teen's back side. When the first finger started to gently rub at Pietro's entrance the boy stiffened a bit but seemed to relax again rather quickly. While the younger was pre-occupied, Lance took the chance and slowly slipped in the first finger, trying his best to be as gentle as possible, but he still heard (and felt) Pietro groan in slight pain. Doing his best, Lance used the hand that was tangled in Pietro's hair to try and sooth the teen along with whispering little words of encouragement here and there. After he felt that Pietro was used to the first Lance once again, slowly added another digit to the virgin hole of his boyfriend. This time Pietro had to pull his mouth off of Lance's cock to let out a hiss of pain. There was no way he could keep sucking Lance off while trying to ignore the stinging pain in his rear end. It hurt, Pietro wasn't going to deny that, but he also didn't want to disappoint Lance. As if reading his mind, Lance managed to reposition Pietro so he was straddling the older teen's lap. This position somehow managed to allow Lance's fingers to be angled at just the right spot because when he rubbed the two digits against the younger's inner walls Pietro nearly screamed with pleasure had he not covered his mouth with his hands.

"F-fuck! Lance, there! Hit there again!" With a grin Lance did as he was told and rubbed that spot again which in turn caused Pietro to buck almost violently into the intruding fingers. Pietro looked like a mess. His hair was everywhere, his shirt completely wrinkled, and his body was covered in a thin sheen of sweat. Lance was no better. If they didn't finish up soon both parties were going to go crazy from pleasure and emotional overload. "L-Lance, please, j-just fuck me already. I can't wait any l-longer." Although a bit taken aback by Pietro's blunt statement, Lance was too pleasure high to actually care. He simply nodded and pulled his fingers out of Pietro and repositioned him once again, this time though, over his swollen erection.

"You sure about this 'Tro? 'Cause once I'm in there's no guarantee I'll be gentle." Pietro simply whined and wrapped his arms around Lance's neck, giving him a quick kiss and a look that told Lance all he needed to know. Without any more hesitation, Lance rested his hands on Pietro's hips and slowly glided himself into his boyfriend.

To say Pietro was in pain would be an understatement. He knew it would hurt but he never thought it would hurt _this_ much. He felt like he was being split in two! He tried his best to relax, knowing that if he did things would go easier, but it was so hard to relax when the feeling felt so foreign and unnatural. When Lance started to move, Pietro was beginning to think the pain wouldn't go away, that is, until Lance hit _that_ spot again. Pietro saw stars dance across his vision and he hadn't even realized that he had said something until Lance started hitting that spot over and over and over again. The pain he felt before had vanished and was now replaced by unmistakable pleasure. He felt like he was on cloud nine. His whole body shook and his moans would have been near screams if he hadn't been biting down on Lance's shoulder. Somehow through his foggy, barely working mind he remembered they were still in school and, even though no one came _into _this bathroom, they could still possibly hear what was going on. Although, what was _going on _wasn't going to last much longer. Both boys were nearing the edge. Their completion just within reach and Lance was determined to make Pietro cum first. Gripping one the smaller boy's hips a bit tighter, Lance started thrusting up into Pietro with more strength than really necessary but it didn't seem like Pietro minded one bit. In fact, from the sound of his moans growing in pitch, he seemed to rather enjoy it.

"Lance! Ahh! Oh fuck~ Lance, I-" Not being able to finish his sentence due to an overwhelming surge of pleasure, Pietro screamed Lance's name into said boy's shoulder as he came violently over both their stomachs. Lance came mere seconds after due to the sudden tightening around his cock, his cum filling the silverette to the brim, not like Pietro was complaining. Both completely spent and out of breath, Lance gently slid his softening cock out of Pietro and pulled the panting boy closer to him in a lovers embrace.

"Ya know… I never said… I love you back." Pietro just laughed rather weakly, his voice almost shot.

"Well… say it later… right now… can we just go home?" Home sounded fucking perfect to Lance. Gathering up their clothes and helping Pietro back into his jeans. Lance figured escaping through the bathroom window was the best option to go with. No need for people to ask why Pietro looks like he just stepped out of a wind tunnel. Not ten minuets later both boys, rather exhausted, trudged their way upstairs and into Lance's room. Both nearly collapsed onto the bed but managed to find a nice position where they could sleep peacefully in each other's arms. Lance smiled and kissed his boyfriend's forehead.

"I love you, ya damn drama queen."

"I love you too, you damn rock for brains." And with that, both boys, happy and very satisfied, fell into a dreamless slumber of peace and quiet.


End file.
